The Nightmare's Dragonfly
by Lionheart-Lover
Summary: Sorcha is the Guardian of Self-Worth but she has no memories from the time before she turned up North's doorstep. Who is she and what is her connection to the Nightmare King?


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first story ever being posted. I would really appreciate some feedback for it! Also, this story incorporates some stuff from the movie and from the books but I have decided disregard some of the backstories in favor of my own. Also characters are most likely OOC, so I apologize if that bothers anyone. This story is not betaed (I don't really know what a beta is, so if someone could possibly help me out with that). Thanks guys, hope y'all like it.**

**Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians and ****The Guardians of Childhood**** belong to Dreamworks and William Joyce respectively. I write purely for enjoyment and no other reason.**

"Pitch!" the scream came unbidden from her mouth. Sorcha sat up sobbing, that was the fourth time this month that she had dreamt of the Nightmare King. Each dream was the same—he would loom up out of the darkness and reach towards her, "Sorcha" rolling off his tongue in wonder and then she would wake. Her hysterical sobs finally stopped and Sorcha clutched her dragonfly necklace, sinking back into the mattress.

There was a gentle knock at her door and Toothiana slipped into her room. "Sorcha? Dear, are you alright? I heard your scream and came to check on you," Tooth sat on Sorcha's bed. She slung an arm around her shoulder and smiled gently.

"I dreamt of him again, of Pitch. Oh, Tooth!" Sorcha sobbed, "Why is he haunting me? Did I offend him before becoming a Guardian? Maybe we interacted in the past—"

"No!" Tooth cut in harshly. "You never knew him and you mustn't let this worry you." Tooth had grabbed Sorcha's hand and was looking at her pityingly. Sorch raised her eyebrows at Tooth's frank reply.

"But we don't know for sure Toothiana. It's not like we are able to check my teeth for memories because they aren't here in your palace. We don't know where my teeth are. Therefore, we cannot confidently say that I haven't met Pitch," Sorcha sighed. Oh, how she desperately wished to remember!

Tooth looked away ashamed, it was her duty to protect the memories of children and safeguard their teeth—but in this, she had failed her dearest friend and fellow Guardian. "Maybe we need to go see North about these dreams, Sorcha. They've been plaguing you for months! If anyone knows how to handle them, it'll be him or Sandy."

Sorcha's eyes lit up at the mention of Sandman—her mentor and father-figure. When she had turned up on North's doorstep 513 years ago, Sandy had volunteered to help her acclimate to her new life. He was patient with her and helped her step into her role as Guardian of Self-Worth. She remembered nothing of her life before she was found, except for her name and that the dragonfly necklace she wore around her neck was given to her by someone who cared deeply for her.

"Yes, I suppose we must go visit North and I look forward to finally being able to leave your palace." Sorcha smiled at Tooth who proceeded to say, "Will you be alright by yourself for the rest of the night?"

Sorcha nodded and silently shooed the hummingbird hybrid out of her room. Sorcha sighed and fell back into her pillows. She was finally going to leave! Despite being a Guardian, she lived a sheltered existence. She believed that she would have a more profound effect on the children if she interacted with them directly but instead she did what she could to remind people that they are worthy from minimal interactions. North had forbidden her from going out into the world "for her own protection". She had overheard North talking to Sandy 200 years earlier.

*Flashback*

"_Sandy, you know why she cannot go out! Look, I know it distresses you when she is upset but I have my orders," North boomed out. Sorcha pressed closer to the door to hear better, they were obviously discussing her although she couldn't see her father's responses. "No Sandy, she cannot go out, letalone go out by herself! We cannot run the risk of her being discover by Pitch!"_

'_Pitch?' she thought, 'Who on earth is that?' She continued to eavesdrop. "The Man in the Moon gave very specific orders regarding Sorcha when we found her—we must protect her and not let her be discovered by Pitch. She is one of the most powerful Guardians, for without a child loving themselves they could not possibly love, and therefore believe, in us. And you know Pitch would attempt to use her against us. That is why she cannot go out. Now come! I want to show you some of my new toys!"_

_Sorcha heard North and Sandy exit the room and she sank to floor. 'So that's why I'm never allowed to go out? But I have no idea who this Pitch person is.' Her heart fluttered when she thought his name but she brushed it aside believing it came from fear._

_On the way home, back to Sandman's Island, Sorcha tentatively asked her father about this Pitch character. Using his unique way of communication, he explained to her how the Nightmare King thrived on fear and was against everything the Guardians stood for. Sandy then pushed back her blonde hair and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, effectively putting her to sleep. That was the first time she dreamt of Pitch._

*End Flashback*

Sorcha then closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. She was looking forward to seeing her adoptive father and finally getting answers about these dreams.


End file.
